


Follow

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [10]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, High School AU, Horror, I attempted to be spooky, Spooky, Teen AU, abandoned paths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: As Nathalie and Gabriel stared down the abandoned path that was covered in overgrown brush, they thought that nothing could go wrong...after all, it was all just stories, right?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote something spooky! I didn't think that I could do it, but I did. I made Gabriel and Nathalie high school students because you do dumb shit like this when you are younger.
> 
> Prompts: abandoned footpath, The footprints just-- They just stop, and something in the bushes 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

“Gabriel, come on,” Nathalie blows a strand of her hair out of her eyes as she looks back at her boyfriend, “stop being such a baby. It’s just a path.”

“But Nathalie,” Gabriel wrings his hands together as he nervously looks back at her, “you know what others have said about it.”

She lets out a sigh as she walks back to him, looping her around his neck before giving his lips a peck. 

“I’ll protect you from whatever is on the path. Plus,” Nathalie smiles as she feels him pull her closer, “I know that André was just trying to show off to Audrey to seem big and brave.”

“Well,” Gabriel’s gray eyes look down the seemingly innocent looking dirt path, “I suppose.”

“That’s the spirit.” Nathalie’s lips split into a grin as she starts to drag him down the path that’s simply illuminated by their flashlights.

However, nothing happens. The only other sounds besides their conversations are the soft noises of the night.

The tension starts to leave Gabriel the farther down the road they get and the more nothing happens.

“I knew Andre was lying.” Nathalie lets out an exasperated sigh before turning to Gabriel, her flashlight beam blinding him temporarily.

“You’re disappointed?!” He looks at her in shock while trying to adjust back to the darkness of the night. “Can we go now? Is your curiosity sated? Will you be excited to tell everyone at school that Andre is a liar?”

She turns back to the path again with a pout, “Yes, yes, and definitely yes. Wait…”

“Not now Nathalie,” It’s Gabriel’s turn to sigh as his body sags in exhaustion, “I’m tired and cold and…”

“Shut up, Gabriel, and look.” Both of their eyes focus into the distance, through the overgrown shrubbery and unmaintained path, to see a shadowy figure hovering in the brush.

“What is that?”

“I don’t know,” Nathalie’s gaze shift to his face, but only his as paralyzed in fear, while hers is beaming in excitement, “let’s go see.”

“Nathalie, no,” His hand pulls her back to him, “you don’t know what it is.”

“That’s the point of going to see. For all we know, it’s just a stupid Halloween gag by people from school.”

“I don’t…” Nathalie places a tender kiss on his lips, her hand coming up to his jawline.

“I promised I’d protect you right?” Gabriel vigorously nods, but his eyes remain on the distant figure, “so trust me.”

“Okay.”

Gabriel knew this was a bad idea but Nathalie looked like she was having fun, and at the end of the day that mattered more to him. They cautiously approach the figure, but when they get close enough to make it out, it begins to walk away.

“Hey!” Nathalie takes off after it but stops at where it had been standing and looks down. “Gabriel, look.”

He approaches and looks at the mud in front of her, a pair of distinct footprints are engraved into the wet ground.

“Nathalie.” There is a quiver in his voice as his eyes follow the trail of footprints.

“Hello?” Nathalie’s hand grips his, moving them forward slowly.

“This is a bad idea.”

“It’s probably just a prank, Gabriel, don’t worry.” The two of them creep through the woods, stepping over fallen branches and rocks. Every crunch of the leaves beneath their feet sends jolts of anxiety through Gabriel. A sharp gasp falls from Nathalie’s lips as she begins swinging her flashlight around in a panic.

“Nathalie?”

“They stop,” For the first time that night, Nathalie looks scared, “they just stop, Gabriel.”

“What stops?” Her hand falls from his as she tries to head back to the path, but they suddenly realize how deep into the woods they had wandered.

“The footprints. They just…” She goes silent and Gabriel hears no other sound except for his shaking breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
